Hammer of Dawn
The Hammer of Dawn was a COG Imulsion-energized orbital satellite-based laserhttp://planetgearsofwar.gamespy.com/screenshots/full_res.php?ss=61, its key components was invented by the UIR scientist Mauris IvoGears of War: Unsaid and completed by professor Adam Fenix after it was stolen in Operation: Leveler. It's first test was in the Garadaner Test Ranges when two low beams destroyed the mock town on the island test range. It's first military use was at the Battle of Bonbourg where the Hammer destroyed four UIR ships in seconds, winning the battle for the COG and forcing Premier Yori Deschenko to the negotiation tables.Gears of War:Promise Me It was first used as a strategic weaponGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant but forced to become a tactical weapon for asset denial and tactical operations in the Locust-War, When the Horde was only few days away from Ephyra city. The Hammer of Dawn Counterattack burned 90% of Sera, killing any Locust and human that was still on the surface. History The Vision The Hammer of Dawn was first envision by the then Captain Adam Fenix after the Battle of Ragani, where Fenix discovered a need to create a deterrent in ordered to end the Pendulum Wars and forcing politicians to rethink their decisions. Gears of War: They also serve Adam would leave the army and join the Defense Research Agency in 17 B.E. as deputy head on the weapons research division.Gears of War:They Also Serve Adam really likes farts and his wife is Queen Myrrah hoboibvjfkvjbdscjhxivfguoh i ped that he could create a orbital weapon that would end all wars. With his aide, Nevil, they worked on the Hammer of Dawn for thirteen years until the UIR scientist Dr.Mauris Ivo published an article in Engineering Today discussing how super-pure crystals could help with satellite accuracy. This made Adam Fenix realize that the UIR were in the weapons race for orbital satellites and winning.Gears of War:Unsaid Operation Leveler With the fear of the UIR winning the weapons race while the COG satellites were just computer models, Chairman Tomas Dalyell ordered General Jolyon Iver and Director of Special Forces Major Hoffman to find a way to steal or destroy the Indie satellite plans. Adam Fenix advocated killing the UIR scientists, much to Hoffman's disgust. The COG commandos were able to successfully steal the technology from the UIR and Adam Fenix would continue to reverse engineer the data and use it to create the Hammer of Dawn.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Ending the Pendulum Wars In the last year of the Pendulum Wars, The Hammer of Dawn was completed and was being phased into military use; the Garadaner Test Ranges which was an island off the coast of Tyrus was picked for the first practice target. The Hammer of Dawn fired two low beams into a mock town on the island.Gears of War:Promise me The COG military command was satisfied with the Hammer of Dawn and ordered it to be used to end the Battle of Bonbourg where the UIR third fleet was inflicting losses on the COG army that were occupying the city. The UIR Third fleet took up positions of the coast of Orsitin and preventing any COG movement inside the city of Bonbourg. Before being used on the Indie ships, Adam Fenix asked the Chairman give the Indies one final chance to surrender before the Hammer was used, the UIR refused to surrender and the UIR Third Fleet was targeted, the Hammer of Dawn was used in great effect and destroyed four Indie ships in seconds, forcing the UIR to withdraw from the combat zone. Gears of War:Promise Me The Hammer of Dawn sent shockwaves into the UIR leadership and forced Premier Yori Deschenko into the negotiation tables. The war ended soon after while some Furlin units believed the ceasefire was a propaganda trick. While the Gorasini High Council vowed to continue fighting, the Pendulum Wars came mostly for the end for the people of Sera. Adam Fenix was awarded the Octus Medal for his works.Gears of War 3 Burning Sera For six weeks on Sera, there was peace until E-Day. The Locust Horde invaded the surface and killed billions in less than a day. For one year the COG battled the Locust Horde, losing ground and more lives, until Richard Prescott was elected chairman after Tomas passed away from a heart attack.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant Prescott tried organizing a counterattack but failed with every single head of state refusing to sacrifice their homelands to save the human race. So Prescott fell onto his last option, using the Hammer of Dawn on all of Sera that the Locust had occupied, with objections from Adam Fenix and his staff Prescott “won” the debate and ordered the Hammer to be used on all Locust controlled cities. The Hammer burned 90% of Sera and killed billions of Humans and untold numbers of Locust on the surface. The plan did stop the Locust from attacking the heart of Tyrus but prolonged the war for another fourteen years. The treason of Marcus Fenix In the tenth year of the War, Ephyra was under siege, with a young Marcus Fenix armed with a Hammer of Dawn targeting laser was fighting the Locust with his squad until he heard his father's distress call. Marcus abandoned his men and took the targeting laser with him and left his men to die. Marcus was unable to save his father and allowed the Locust to capture the COG capital and get a footing on the Jacinto plateau.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, recently freed Marcus Fenix took part in a military operation to deploy the Lightmass Bomb, with the intention of destroying the Hollows. While fighting inside the House of Sovereigns, Locust Seeders blocked all communications and inked the sky, thus forcing Lt.Kim to deploy the Hammer of Dawn in an effort to eliminate the Seeders and the Drones protecting them.Gears of War Last Days of Jacinto After Operation: Hollow Storm, the COG discovered that the Locust planed on sinking Jacinto City, but if they sunk it first they would drown both the Locust Horde and Lambent threat.Gears of War 2 Marcus Fenix was able to clear a way for the COG to send a King Raven with a Lightmass bomb to destroy the foundations of Jacinto city but a Lambent Brumak destroyed the Raven and Marcus used the Hammer of Dawn to vaporize the Lambent creature and sink Jacinto City. Losing the last bastion of the human race but allowing them to survive the war. Gears of War 2 Lambent Threat In 15 A.E the Lambent attacked Vectes island after the COG retreated there after Jacinto was lost. The COG and their new UIR allies joined and unified under the COG banner and had to fight the local stranded population. Three Lambent Leviathans attacked Vectes Island and damaged several COG ships until the COG dropped the Hammer of Dawn on the Leviathans taking them out and destroying 1/3 of New Jacinto. A few weeks later, another Lambent Leviathan attacked Vectes. The Hammer of Dawn was employed to try to stop it, but failed because there were not enough surviving satellites to target accurately. At Anvil Gate, the Hammer of Dawn was used on a Lambent Berserker and Lambent Drones. It killed the Drones, but the Berserker survived a direct hit. During the Second Battle of Azura, the Hammer was employed to kill the Tempest and defeat Queen Myrrah. Drawbacks and Uses The Hammer of Dawn could only be used if a Targeting laser was able to paint a target with clear skies overhead. The Locust could successfully stop the Hammer from being used with their Seeders by having the Nemacyst ink the skies.Gears of War The design of the Hammer of Dawn was meant for a strategic warfare but can become a tactical weapon.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant By 15 A.E Hammer of Dawn satellites began breaking down, noticeably eroding accuracy and the overall reliability of the system.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant. References Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:COG Category:UIR Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of mass destruction